


The Avengers: Youth Power

by blackmist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmist/pseuds/blackmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time passes by when S.H.I.E.L.D. starts gathering new members for their Avengers initiative. All newbies are assigned to an Avenger, who will teach them how to control their abilities as they try to leave their differences between them to fight Loki again. But he's not alone this time. "There are many traitors in S.H.I.E.L.D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers: Youth Power

Not much time had passed since The Avengers had saved the entire city of New York from Loki's insane plan to become the King and Ruler of Asgard, and the entire world, never the less, Thor came to stop him, but he knew this wasn't a one man show, and he received help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury had introduced him to the new team which was conformed by, Bruce Banner, who keeps the green smashing beast inside of him, The Hulk; Tony Stark, one of the richest genius philanthropists who revealed to the world who he was, Iron Man; Natasha Romanoff, a Russian spy with a high agility and persuading potential, wearing the name of Black Widow; Clint Barton, better known as The Hawkeye, great physical skills and he would never miss a target with his bow and multitask full arrows. And the last, but not least, the very first Avenger, Steve Rogers or as well-known as, Captain America.

All of these heroes fought bravely to save, not just New York, but the entire world from being ruled by forces we never imagined…these heroes, are called, The Avengers.

S.H.I.E.L.D. base

"Do you have his files?" a black man asked to his assistant as they walked down the hallway.

"I already checked them" The slim woman handed him a folder with some archives in it "There's not that much information, looks like his powers have been just detected a year ago, but he seems to control them very good for a person from his age" she added as she typed a number in a panel and then got closer to an eye recognizer; the door opened and both agents continued their way.

"Impressive. It's very impressive how some animal species or molecules can mutate and make an average person to get their skills in a higher level than usual" the man made a noise that sounded like a heavy chuckle. One of his eyes had a patch, but he looked proud of it; it showed bravery, or that's what he thinks.

They reached to the end of the hallway, a big crystal door was opened by a pair of guards and both agents entered to the room.

There was a big round table in the middle, and there was a brunette boy sitting in one of the chairs. Casually, the boy snapped after hearing the door open and turned his gaze to both agents who walked towards the table.

"Mr…." the man asked as he looked down at the boy closing his healthy eye trying to remember his last name.

"P-Parker, sir.." The boy asked, as a nervous tone appeared in his voice but cleared his throat.

"Mr. Parker! Right, sorry, I just read your files…my memory is deteriorating, but, anyway" The man snapped and brought his hands together, the boy only giggled nervously. "You may be thinking what are you doing here, am I wrong?".

"well...I…" The man didn't let the brunette finish.

"Exactly, Mr. Parker, you're here because you just accepted to be part of our plan. A new legacy" Parker looked at the man with no clue of what he was talking about. He was brought here after he had saved a mother and her baby twins from a fire in Brooklyn. Somebody knocked him off and brought him to this base. "But first, let me introduce myself, I am the agent Fury, and you're now in one of our main and most important S.H.I.E.L.D. bases all around the world." The man started to walk side to side with his hands in his back.

"N-Nice to meet you, agent, but…I don't understand" Parker doubted as he blinked several times and looked at him. "What am I supposed to do with all this new legacy…plan, you're talking about?" He asked and Fury took a remote control from the table.

"You'll see Parker" Fury pressed a button from the remote control and suddenly the whole room was illuminated by a bunch of files and holographs that came out of the big round table where the boy was sitting. There were pictures of several people. He knew this people, they saved New York from being destroyed by alien creatures that came out of a portal.

"woah! Wait…all of them…They are…" He stood up and examined the main panel, where the whole group of The Avengers was.

"That's right son. They are The Avengers" Fury responded as the boy smiled looking at all the heroic pictures. He had always being influenced by them, even though his powers weren't that…positive…or so he thought about them since that spider had bit him, and the next day he would be throwing spider webs through his wrists.

"But, you mentioned…legacy?" Parker asked, getting excited already.

"What I meant with "Legacy" is that, we need a new generation of Avengers. You see, since the last battle against Loki, we knew that we needed to increment the number of soldiers. You have been monitored since you first saved a life, Parker. You're what we need" Fury rested his hands in the table looking directly at him. If he was not going to cooperate with them joining to The Avengers, then he would convince him. "We need Spiderman, Parker…what do you say?" He finally asked receiving a last gaze from the kid, and then, a wide smile.

Streets of New York City

It was already noon and the city was as it maximum activity.

People walking, talking, yelling, the buzz of the traffic. Oh yes, the typical day at the city.

Jaime Roberts a 17 year-old boy with dark hair, came out of Grand Central Station, with his travel bag in hand, he loved how the city looked the same, the streets were even somekind of brighter, looking up at the gigant buildings he managed to saw the new Stark Tower everyone in NYC was talking about, now a building full of super humans …and a demigod, or so he can recall.

"Liv, where are you?" Jamie whispered to himself, getting out his phone from his pocket.

Still, there was no missed call, message or anything from here, "maybe she…just forgot" he though to himself, after all they haven't seen each other since 3 years ago.

Looking at the street in both ways, there was no chance for him to get hold of a cab, there was just to much people, coming out of the Central, so he decided it will be better to walk, he hadn't brought much things with him, actually the only thing hanging from his arm was his travel bag.

And then he felt, a pretty weird sensation…like the kind of feeling you get when someone it's watching you from afar.

Jamie looked behind him and did a panoramic vision of the whole street looking for something strange to be out of place, but everything seemed to be normal, rolling his eyes and mentally slapping himself continued with his walk.

Just when he reached two blocks away from the Central, there it was the usual café where his friends and him loved to get together and just have a great time: Aileen's Café, it was one of those places where you could just come and relax for a while, before the whole…"paranoia" thing.

Suddenly his phone begin to buzz and the Lady Gaga ringtone came out of the little thing. It turn out to be a text from Liv. Typical of her.

"Hey!, I know I'm late…Just wait in the café! (You obvs, know what café I'm talking 'bout, right? It's not like you were out for a decade!) Heading there, right now!"

Jamie let a smile cross his face, she had known Liv for so much time, that they could be like bro and sis, entering the café, he spotted the usual table they used to sit, even sitting in the place we always sat, felt weird, so many things can change in short time.

"Hello. What can I get 'ya?" an olive skinned waitress asked him.

"Hot chocolate, please, and a muffin" he smiled awkwardly

"Right away" the waitress looked like she had had an overdose of some kind of drug to make her super-kind and happy.

Making up his mind that Liv was going to take some time to come, he took out his copy of "The Great Gatsby" of his travel bag, Jamie used to read a lot of fiction in the past, but now (since his paranoia started) history books were the only ones he had read in recent years, but his psychiatrist: , had recommend him to read something more out of "the real things" and to read more books of fantasy like "Alice In Wonderland" and stuff like that, so he did and while reading Jamie did got the point of his "shrink" to make him read fantasy, during the whole mad in his mind, he forgot what his dreams were, everything from aspirations to goals were erased in his mind, the only thoughts that were there was danger.

And he probably needs to get his thoughts of it for a minute.

The waitress came with the muffin and chocolate in short time and during two hours the only things in Jamie's thoughts were the tragic love story between Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan. Still Liv was nowhere to be seen near.

Suddenly out of nothing, Jamie closed his eyes like instantly and a blurry image of a red-headed women with a gun on her hand came to his mind, but it was too foggy to get a good look at the girl, the girl was talking but he only understood one sentence: "or…you'll be dead", opening his eyes again he got it at the moment, he had had a precognition, it wasn't starting again does it?.

Quickly and quite with panic, Jamie took his bag and left his chocolate and muffin halfway eaten behind, he couldn't risk to make a scene in a public place.

Out in the sidewalk, when just leaving the café, a read headed women with normal clothes stop right in front of him, making him to look at her directly.

"Mr. Roberts, I see you have noticed us already." The women smiled at him cockily.

The only thought in Jamie's mind: Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! well this is the first fic I post here and I would like to really know what you think about, I've writing for some months with a very good friend of mine that soon would be here too...ndksnckjds and so that's it hehe.


End file.
